Place a Cast on my Broken Heart
by ovp
Summary: She's a nurse with a sad past. He's a boy who is plagued by irony. What will happen when these two meet? Find out in Place a Cast on my Broken Heart.... AxC Wootness!
1. Ironic Emergency

Mushi Mushi guys! **AUTHOR NOTE CONCERNING A BUISNESSLIKE FALL! MUST READ! **

For those of you who are wondering why I haven't updated A Buisnesslike Fall there are three major reasons for the delay. 1. Is that my computer is fired and can not be fixed. We're talking no physical memory or mass drivers! That means i lost my chapter, my work, my story ideas, pictures, projects etc. And until i can get a new computer it's going to be hard for me to update. 2. I'm on vacation in New Brunswick and i only get a limited time on the computer. So it's extremely hard for me to update and write chapters. 3. You know when you write something down and you lose and the next time you try to write it agian it just sucks. Well that's my promblem before i could post the completed chapter for BF (A Buisnesslike Fall) my computer died (as stated in one my computer is now a doorstop). I know what i want to say as i try to rewrite the chapter it's just so hard for me to rewrite but I'm trying my best. GOD IT SUCKS! This is why I've posted this story so that you know I'm alive and trying to update no matter how pissed I am at technology. I hope this story is as good as my others and you enjoy. I'll send the messages when i post my enw chap to BF. THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE I LOVE YOU ALL!

Now for the cursed irony of Place a Cast on my Broken Heart...

**Chapter 1: Ironic Emergency**

Athrun glared angrily at the attendants as they loaded him into the ambulance how ironic was it that he had been hit by an ambulance while he was trying to j-walk at a busy intersection, almost as ironic as the girl who had been in love with him since they were kids and he hated with every fiber of his body dumping him. As the attendants hauled him into the already delayed ambulance he noted that the man beside him looked to be in a really bad state. "_Great,_" he thought, "_Just great! Now they can sue me if this man dies because of a delay to the hospital_." He noted with amusement that the people in the ambulance were paying more attention to the other man then to him. "_I suppose of they knew who I was that man wouldn't be getting all the attention_." Looking down at his leg he shuddered, "_Then again a bone sticking out of your leg really ought to be getting some treatment."_

Athrun angrily recalled what had got him here in the first place as the pain finally sunk into his dull senses. "_STUPID FATHER!"_ he shouted in his head, "_THE STUPID MAN_!" His father the late Mr. Zala had caused this whole thing! If it wasn't for him right now Athurn could be celebrating his freedom from the witch! He could be at home having a nice glass of wine without a care in the world, but no. His amazing father had to have his dying wish fulfilled. He could see his father on his deathbed looking at Athrun with those hollow eyes and asking him the one thing he had prayed his father would never let cross his lips,

"Please she's a good girl and she treats you so well. Please for me so my soul can rest at ease, will you at least take her out for a drink just once." He smiled sourly at the memory and how as the perfect son he had nodded and said he would. God! He had been loathing this day for months, the day he had to take **her** on a date. But then to his absolute joy she had dumped right inside the restaurant. He had been so happy that in his infinite wisdom he decided to j-walk a six-lane intersection and get hit by an ambulance.

As he was unloaded from the ambulance and pushed into emergency in a wheelchair, he watched the man who looked more dead then alive be quickly surrounded by muttering doctors. Angry that they were ignoring him he was about to call their attention when,

"Sir, all our attention at the moment is focused on another patient. So until an operating room is free to stick that bo…well you know what back in your leg. I'll be your nurse for this evening." Athurn stared at a hand as it was thrust under his nose. Pushing it away Athrun attempted to wheel himself away from this lady and demand he get his bone back in his leg now. The lady however seems to have other plans grabbing onto the back of his wheelchair she pushed him into a room.

"I said the doctors are busy at the moment and can not attend to your needs. If you will just wait patiently I'm sure they'll be able to help you soon." She whispered angrily in his ear. If Athrun's rational mind wasn't in overload from pain it probably would have been screaming at him "_Listen to the nice lady she knows best_." But his mind obviously wasn't working at the moment so he angrily responded,

"And who are you to dictate whether I am treated or not." Dropping herself into the chair beside him she pulled out a book and began reading.

"I never said you weren't being treated I said you had a delayed wait for treatment." She responded not looking up

"And why," said Athurn wheeling closer to her, "Do I have to wait?" He stared intently at the nurse expecting her to be intimated.

"If your trying to intimidate me it won't work," she stated casually flipping a page, "I've seen scary then you sissy boy."

"SISSY BOY!" Athrun wheeled angrily toward her and stuck his protruding bone under her nose, "HOW CAN I FUCKING BE A SISSY BOY WHEN I'VE GOT A DAMN BONE STICKING OUT OF MY LEG!" She lifted her eyes out from over her book.

"Try three cracked vertebra, a broken rib, and a punctured lung plus a concussion then I'll believe you." She then returned to her book.

"And may I ask ever so politely where you get these examples?" Athrun thought he had caught there. Surely no one in the hospital had all those symptoms at the present time.

"Sure I can," she replied casually, "For starters the man in the ambulance that hit you." Athrun glared, "And the fact that he was delayed didn't help his condition."

In full fury Athrun spun the wheelchair around and wheeled to the far side corner of the room. Unfortunately for him there was mirror there and he decided to look in it. He hadn't really been paying attention to what the nurse had been wearing and was in shock when he realized she was wearing all black. Her pants were black, her shirt was black and even her blonde hair was held up by a black clip. He had never pictured a nurse in black and it kind of surprised him to find one here at Orb hospital. Also strange was the book she was reading for someone who acted so tough she was actually reading a really sappy romance novel. And yes he had read it too, but you didn't see him making fun of injured people. As he glanced at the nurse she began to be aware of to emerald eyes glaring into the front of her head. Looking up she watched him quickly duck his head away, a sure sign of a peeper caught in the act.

"Look buddy," sighed nurse standing up and walking toward the man, "I can accept you being mad you have a bone sticking out your leg but by bugging the doctors you're making it really hard for people with serious problems to get treatment." She now knelled beside him and got out some bandages to bandage his leg the best should could, however still leaving the bone untouched, "You just need to realize that your prissy and stuck up way of living is wrong and you need to get a number and wait in line just like everybody else!" Athrun glared at her as she brushed herself off and returned to her book. "_The nerve of her_!" he thought angrily, "_Saying I'm prissy and stuck up! I should tell her to her face that I think she is the rudest, most weirdly dressed nurse I have ever seen and to keep reading her books because she'll never get a real romance_." Just then the door opened and in walked a doctor, he seemed a bit taken a back by the nurse's way of dressing but never the less spoke to her,

"Miss, I'll be taking him now."

"Fine by me." She didn't look up as he was wheeled out of the room and down the hall.

"Sir," said the doctor addressing Athrun, "We are sorry for the wait, we just had a patient of higher risk."

"Whatever." Muttered Athrun as he was pushed into an operating room, "Could you please just get my bone back in my leg."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cagalli!" shouted Lacus sticking her head into the room Athurn had just left, "What are you doing out of your uniform! How is anyone suppose to know you're a nurse if you don't wear it!" Cagalli sighed the book had just been getting good,

"Lacus first of all the uniform is pink. I don't do pink. Second, it's a dress with a little hat, if you knew how gay it was you'd puke, and third, I LIKE BLACK! Why is that so hard for you to understand!" Since she had become a nurse here her only friend, Lacus Clyne had been bugging her about her clothes, saying she looked more like she was going to a funeral then helping patients recover.

"That may be so, but you have to wear it or else you'll get fired." Lacus held out the uniform toward her.

"Grrrrr, someday! I'll pay you back for all the times you've done this." She stated as she pulled the dress over her head.

"Oh, come on Cagalli," laughed Lacus as she placed the frilly nurse's hat on her head, "We have the night shift nothing ever happens worth worrying about."

"Says you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun groggily opened his eyes to the face of his doctor, Mwu La Flaga.

"Well, Athrun seems you've got your self into a bit of a mess with this leg of yours."

"Just get the point I really don't want to have to listen to you all night." Muttered Athrun

"I'm starting to wish you were still under," sighed the doctor placing an x-ray up on a board he began pointing and explaining, "You appear to have broken your bone in several places and this pushed on your tibia which caused it to snap and come out of your skin. To put it together they had to pretty much open up you leg and use a metal rod to attach the bones together."

"Could you please get to the point!" shouted an exasperated Athrun

"Well first off you're going to be walking with a cane for a while…"

"Great! A reason for someone to call me an old man."

"You are going to need a nurse to look after you."

"An excuse for someone to say I'm lazy and useless."

"And you're staying overnight at the hospital for the next three days while we find a nurse to meet the criteria."

"Oh joy, a hyperactive witch bugging me in my own home and no decent sleep for the next 72 hours." Sighed Athrun, this day was going from bad to worse.

"Well that's all I've got to say," said Mwu putting everything away, "now you can complain to yourself in peace as I go home to bed."

"Grrr, when I leave this hospital you are so dead."

"That is if you can catch me, cane boy!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking down at her list she sighed, she had been assigned to watch a new arrival patient all night because as they had put it on the sheet, "He is a feisty rich boy who would rather hang himself then be here, he needs a slave." Cagalli grimaced at Lacus's curvy writing she always had a way of describing someone in one sentence and she always had a way on making Cagalli be stuck watching over that one person.

Sighing she looked down the hall and headed for room 191, "_Life sucks_."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and once again i am sorry for the delay in BF (reasons stated above). And i really appericate you guys waiting. This story will get more humorous so don't panic. Come on me not do humor not happening.PEOPLE WHO REVIEW ROCK MY SOCKS! So please review and tell me what you think! 

Ciao from the pissed off at technology

OVP

PS: This one will probably update quicker then BF. But I'll try my best! (crosses fingers)


	2. Me no caveman

Hia everyone! For anyone who wants to know i'll be updating BF at the latest Tuesday! So be happy! I really appericate you guys and how you have been so loyal and reviewed this story too! Now let me honor so awesome reviewers PINKSISA, SolidDreamer, Kitty-Kat90013820, MyouseiSeed, IYGU, ANONYMOUS-gsd, Shadow-Naka, iamalittleteapot, **rain angst** (Mucho thankos for reviewos!), daisukiasu'n'caga, Feminist1991, meowmeowtheblackcat, SacredBlade, eternityforever, Cari-Akira, Cagallifan, f4ll3n4ng31, and asucaga4ever. Well i thank all of my fans without you there would be no way! You bring smiles to my face...yada yada yada so thanks!

Now for the continuing rudeness of Athrun in Place a Cast on my Broken Heart...

Chapter 2: Me no caveman

Athrun sat in the uncomfortable hospital bed reading a romance novel, well actually re-reading since he had seen that nurse he had decided to read the book again, and was actually quite enjoying it. "_Sometimes I wish life was this simple_." He thought as he slowly turned a page, "Everything is all planned out and you can always skip ahead to the good parts." He heard his door open but ignored it at least until a shout shattered his concentration on the book,

"YOU!" Looking up Athrun was dazed for a moment as he stared at a blonde girl, in a pink nurse uniform. "_She looks kind of familiar…"_

"OH MY GOD! IT'S YOU!" Athrun nearly fell of the bed from the shock. The nurse from before the one who had treated him, the head of Zala Corp. so rudely was standing in the door and shouting angrily at him.

"LACUS YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU! DEAD!" Ok so maybe it wasn't him. But it was really shocking to see her go from funeral march, to a happy little nurse look. Stomping her way over beside the bed the girl angrily glared at him, "You set this up didn't you! You just couldn't leave me alone you overstuffed windbag!"

"Me you think I did this!" responded Athrun angrily the nurse was not going to beat him this time, "Given the option I'd rather have my dead father here then YOU!" The girl squared her shoulders, snapped her mouth shut and sat down in the chair at the foot of his bed,

"What no comeback?" he asked tauntingly, "No witty remark to make me cry?"

"I don't make fun of the dead. I have more respect for them then for you." Replied the nurse as she opened her book and began to read ignoring Athrun completely. "_GGGGRR what is wrong with this girl_," thought Athrun staring at her out of the corner of his eye, "_But at least she'll leave me alone now_." Athrun once again returned to his book but he couldn't concentrate, the girl was just too much fun to tease. Looking carefully over his book he studied the girl, again. So it's a little repetitive who cares. The pink made her seem like some sort of bubblegum princess and the hat wasn't helping. He laughed at the mental image as he tired to picture the uniform made of bubblegum. What he didn't realize was that she was also looking at him… trying to figure him out.

"_Look at him all smug as he reads his book_," thought Cagalli squinting at the cover she mentally gasped, "_He's reading the same book as me! I beat he'll make fun of me for reading it! GAH! I can't wait till this is over then no more Mr. Got-a-stick-up-my-ass and I can go home and have a nice cup of hot_ _chocolate and forget this freak of nature."_

"Excuse me! Hello!" Athrun shouted at the girl. She had been staring at him for a few minutes now and it was starting to bug him, "Staring is rude you know."

"I wasn't staring at you!" shouted Cagalli indignantly back, "Staring at you would cause my eyes to burn with pain!"

"Har. Har." Stated Athrun sarcastically, "For a bubblegum princess you sure are weird."

"What did you call me…" Athrun turned his head to see a glowering blonde trying to burn a hole through him.

"I was just commented on the uniform." Athrun couldn't believe it he was enjoying himself. This girl was so much fun to tease!

"I suggest you take it back if you know what's good for you." She was still glowering at him

"As if." Responded Athrun laughing at her. Come on what was she going to do to him. That was when he felt his leg jerk up. The doctor had placed it in one of those slings that you used a remote to move up and down so you can feel more comfortable unfortunately for Athrun he hadn't thought it necessary to keep the remote within arms reach. And now it was in the hands of a very pissed off bubblegum nurse.

"Planning on taking it back?" she asked casually as she pushed the up button and his leg started to head for the ceiling.

"Never!"

"Then you can just hang around for a while." She plopped back down and opened her book.

"You can't be serious! Don't you know who I am?"

"Am I acting like I care?" she responded as she turned a page.

"I'm Athrun Zala head of Zala Corp. and one of the many contributors to this hospital!"

"Are you trying to prove you had a name I already knew that."

"I'm trying to prove you better let me down or this hospital gets no more funding from my company!" He felt himself being lowered downward, "That's better!" That was until the girl let him drop like a sack of potatoes onto the bed. After bouncing a few times Athurn angrily pulled himself up and prepared to shout bloody murder at the girl but just as he opened his mouth he was interrupted by her,

"Look jerk. I hate to break it to you but I don't really care if you're the shah of Persia! I could care less if you didn't fund this hospital and I could care less if due to lack of funding by people like you, millions of innocent lives have no place to go! Because no one is going to blame me buster they're going to blame the rich! You!" Grabbing her chair the girl proceeded to sit in the corner farthest away from him, with her back turned she muttered, "I suggest you leave me alone or you'll wish your leg was still touching the ceiling."

Athrun just gaped at her. This girl was beyond comprehension; one minute she was picking on you and the next she was giving you a life lesson on how to live your life. "_UMPH! Maybe I will just remove my support from this hospital. Then we'll see who's laughing_!" thought Athrun triumphantly, "_But then again, Zala Corp. Donates 50 of the money here… So when all those people needing treatment can't be treated…they'll blame me…_" Hearing the door open a pink haired lady stuck her head in, "_Ok, scratch that blondie being the bubblegum princess. This girl is all PINK!_!"

"Just wanted to check up on you Mr…." The pink haired lass squinted at her folder, "Zala. I just wanted to make sure my feisty friend hasn't killed you yet."

"Oh believe me, I tried Lacus." Came the response from the brooding blonde, "But he's like a cockroach he won't die."

"Excuse me! A cockroach, you know I have feelings too. And they've been very hurt by your out burst." Said Athrun smiling cockily at the blonde nurse. "_Come on nursie just explode in front of your superior and get fired_!" But instead of an explosion Athrun got no response from the blonde, it seemed she already had her hands and insults full with her pink friend.

"Cagalli how am I suppose to write a decent report if you insult, assault, and refuse to consult our patients." The pink haired girl was looking at her quizzically. "_So she doesn't just act like this to me_." Thought Athrun intrigued, "_She acts like this to other patients too_."

"Lacus maybe if you gave some more agreeable," she glared at Athrun, "Patients I wouldn't act like this. You always give me the stuck-up rich losers who think that I'll kiss their feet. Well I'm not like you and the other nurses! I refuse to kiss up to anyone especially not someone who treats me like a slave!"

"Cagalli I know that but you have to understand that this is the only way I can find to get though to you that you have to respect the patients no matter who they are or how they act." The girl called Lacus sounded exasperated as she stated this.

"She does have a point you know." Stated Athrun from the bed. He was saying this for two reasons. One, he wanted to stop being ignored and get back in the conversation and two, he wanted to see what crazy thing the blonde girl, Cagalli would do next.

"You stay out of this!" Cagalli barked at him, "You are my problem and until I am removed from your sight I want silence from you!"

"What are you going to do?" asked Athrun, "Your superior is in the room."

"Trust me I have my ways." She whispered through gritted teeth, "And all of them end with you in a coma or worse."

"Cagalli that's no way to talk to a patient, especially one as generous as Mr.Zala."

"Please Lacus call me Athrun."

"I said stay out of this!" barked Cagalli angrily at him, and a little offended that he hadn't let her call him by his name even though she had, had to put up with him for the whole evening. "_Wait why I am I offended? I'm glad he's leaving me alone_!" she thought, "_That's right I'm ecstatic, I'm on cloud nine and I'm on top of the world that he will no longer bug me."_

"That's very sweet Athrun." Smiled Lacus happily at him with her pink glossed lips, "Athrun is polite and sensible no matter what you've done to him. You should learn from him."

"I can't believe you are buying into his act!" stated Cagalli shocked

"Act? What act? I was brought up in civilized society how can I not act civilized?" Athrun was really enjoying this, Cagalli's face was completely red from both embarrassment and anger. He couldn't decide which he preferred but he knew she was ready to blow.

"Are you saying I'm uncivilized?" she whispered angrily through gritted teeth, "Because you better start saying your prays."

"Cagalli I'm sure that's not what Athrun meant." Said Lacus squeezing in-between the fired up blonde and the smug prince, "He probably has a different lifestyle then you and I so it's only natural for his manners to be different then ours."

"Yes even cavemen can be civilized isn't that right Ca-gal-li." Athrun broke up the syllables in her name to make it sound like the cavemen talk you see in cartoons.

"UGH! I can't take it anymore!" screamed Cagalli as she stomped out of the room.

"Cagalli where are you going!" shouted Lacus as she watched her march down the hall send death glares to anyone in her way.

"Away from him!" responded Cagalli over her shoulder, "Call me when he gets manners!"

"Oh dear." Sighed Lacus coming into Athrun's room and standing by his bed, "She's not usually this bad." But Athrun wasn't thinking about what Lacus had said he was thinking on how he could have this much fun all the time. He had lived such a dull life before firecracker Cagalli that he was trying to think on how he could have this much fun after. Then it occurred to him "_I need a nurse for the next month to look after me_…" Thought Athurn.

"Excuse me, Lacus."

"Yes?"

"I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Well there's another chap! This one is really funny i think anyway. I don't know how i come up with these ideas they just seem to get crazier and crazier. Now what do you think Athrun want's Lacus to do for him? Well I don't know do you? So for anyone who doesn't read the intro. BF WILL UPDATE BY TUESDAY! hopefully... Well all you guys have to do now is PUSH THE PRETTY PURPLE BUTTON AND MAKE AN AUTHOR HAPPY! BECAUSE A HAPPY AUTHOR UPDATES BF! Well have a good week, weekend, month, season, and year.

Ciao from me the very evil author,

OVP


	3. Golf Carts and Cell Phones

Mushi Mushi! Hia guys! Well here's the next chapter. I'm working on a one-shot right now and on BF. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. Now lets honor those awesome reviewers saPphiRe.'.m01, neji447, 3fi-pina3, The Angel's Princess, f4ll3n4ng31, Kitty-Kat90013820, **rain angst** (THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!), gseedlover, SacredBlade, SolidDreamer, ANONYMOUS-gsd, steshin, **meow meow** (Thanks!), Mrs. Flame Alchemisst Wannabe, asucaga4ever, Rinsita-chan, PINKSISA, and Cari-Akira. Well that's everyone.

Now for the continuing evillness of Athrun in Place a Cast on my Broken Heart...

**Chapter 3: Golf carts and Cell phones**

"So let me get this straight you want CAGALLI as YOUR NURSE?" asked a very shocked Lacus

"Yes," replied Athrun, "It can be a sort of test."

"I mean.. well are you sure… she is..well…Cagalli." Lacus was trying to sum Athrun up. He had just asked for the most violent nurse to help him in his everyday life. This wasn't a joke? Athrun was mentally laughing at the expression on Lacus's face it was a cross between gaping fish and deer caught in head lights. "_This is what you call a Kodak moment_." He thought wryly

"Yes I mean that Cagalli. The one who has made death threats to me about," Athrun ticked them off on his finger, "Let's go with around about sum of 15. But that's not the point. I'm sure with her around it's very hard for you to do your job in peace and I am giving you the opportunity to have a break for a month from the pressures of Cagalli."

"But.. well are you even come out of it alive?" asked Lacus carefully, "It seems to me that she loathes you enough to actually kill you." She was weighing him in her eyes she could tell. Would he be able to put up with her? Would he let her have her way? Was he just doing this for some personal reason? Why does he want her?

"Look I'm doing this to help your hospital out. SO DON'T READ TOO MUCH INTO IT!" he stated sighing he continued, "It's just a test if I can survive being under her care for a month without being hospitalized for injuries given by her. Then there's a good chance all her other patients will make it out alive and you won't have to do all these checks on her. And as a bonus she might even come back less cannibalistic, if you know what I mean? With my high ranking in society she will have to get a positive image from being around me." Lacus still looked at him very unsurely, "And I'll raise my support of the hospital for the next five years to 95." Lacus smiled happily at him,

"You have yourself a deal!" with that Lacus walked out the door, "I'll just go tell Cagalli." Athrun groaned after Lacus left the room maybe she wasn't so nice after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli sat in the cafeteria. No one ever actually stayed in the cafeteria ironically people would much rather eat in the waiting rooms then in the cafeteria that was why she spent her time there instead of in her office. It made it a lot harder for Lacus to find her, and as an added perk she loved changing her location in the cafeteria just to get her mad. This week's spot or the spot that Lacus hadn't found her in yet was in the corner just by the windows where you could barely squeeze a table but there was one there anyway. She had chosen this spot because it was like an alcove she no one could see who sat in it. The second reason was that it had huge windows that were due west so as the sum set you could bathe in it's warmth. Unfortunately she had missed the warmth and was now shivering in the cold plastic chair under the fluorescent lights as she tried to read her book in peace. But she couldn't concentrate because blueberry head wouldn't get out of her head. "_Damn him, calling me a caveman first off its cavewoman! If he's going to insult me he shouldn't be so stereotypical! Secondly who is he to say my manners stink his are the ones that need rewiring. God he makes me so mad I just want to…GAH_!" Staring down at her book she realized she had crushed the cover,

"OH NO!" This was both a combination of having crushed her book and Lacus was now alerted of her area of hiding 'oh no' and she was walking right towards her.

"There you are Cagalli I've been looking everywhere! Why can't you be like normal nurses and read in your office?" sighed Lacus exasperated

"Uhh because you'd find me." Replied Cagalli, "Haven't I made it obvious I don't like being found."

"I can see you were having a lovely time all alone ripping up your book." Replied Lacus

"I didn't intend to rip up my book!" said Cagalli hotly, "I was just a little angry and accidentally took it out on the book."

"Well I'm here to bring you something to brighten up your day or in this case evening."

"Anything coming from you will probably only be painful for me." Snorted Cagalli desperately trying to smooth out the cover, "_Damn_."

"I wish you'd be nicer to me." Sighed Lacus sitting down across from her, "I mean I am one of your only friends here."

"Some friend you always give me the arrogant pigs."

"Now it's comments like those that make me glad that I've given you a leave of absent."

"You're giving me a break?" Cagalli squinted at Lacus, "What's the catch?"

"You just have to do a small job for the hospital."

"Small my ass!" snapped Cagalli, "Anything small for you people turns out to be gigantic for me!"

"Oh come on!" whined Lacus pouting and putting on her puppy dog face, "You still get a month away from the place."

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be painful for me?"

"So are you agreeing?"

"Well you already have pulled out the puppy dog eyes, the pouty lip, and the fake tears. I guess I have to say yes after your drama skills." Grumbled Cagalli stuffing her book back in her bag.

"Goody. Now you better go home and pack."

"Why?"

"Because in three days from now you'll be going to Zala mansion."

"WHAT!" screamed Cagalli but Lacus had already high-tailed it out the door at a speed faster then lightning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," said Lacus as she sat beside the blue haired man, "I think she's coming."

"Oh yeah?" responded a voice. Lacus continued to have her back turned to Athrun as she responded to the question.

"Yes, but just to be on the safe side I better avoid her for a while until she cools down."

"You think so?"

"Of course I do you've seen how vicious she can get and with her planned vacation I don't think I'm really on her good side." Stated Lacus nodding her head, "I mean she has to go watch over you and she didn't seem to thrilled about it."

"CAN YOU GUESS WHY!" Lacus quickly turned around. Athrun was…asleep well actually not anymore. So she had been talking to…

"AHHH! I'm so sorry Cagalli!" cried Lacus quickly preparing to puppy dog pout her way out of this.

"Oh no!" The face isn't working this time!" shouted Cagalli walking into the room angrily, "Who said you could make a deal on my behalf with this ugly, smelly pig!"

"She didn't make a deal." Stated Athrun this time he had the remote to his leg in his hand so nothing would happen like last time, "I proposed a deal."

"The difference being numbskull?" asked Cagalli

"She just agreed."

"Uh-huh. I still don't see how she can make a deal on my behalf and not inform beforehand."

"She is doing it for the sake of her sanity."

"Sanity eh? Well guess what for the sake of my sanity you better find someone else!"

"Now that's not very nice!" stated Athrun, "She's only trying to control you. And maybe by being in my superior society will teach you some manners."

"Uhh if you don't mind could you just leave me out of this?" asked Lacus meekly as she slowly inched for the door.

"I DON'T NEED MANNERS I ALREADY HAVE SOME!" shouted Cagalli and turning towards Lacus she sent a glare that could melt the ice caps, "AND YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!"

"Yes mam." Replied Lacus she was of course use to Cagalli's threats but never had she been the one to receive them. So she opted for the safe approach sit down and shut up, because there was no way she was getting out.

"You know that's called harassment." Said Athrun dully staring at Lacus, "You know you get arrested for bothering people."

"I KNOW WHAT HARASSMENT IS DUMBASS!" snapped Cagalli totally infuriated, "And you define what you're doing to me as not harassment. Going behind my back and using friends," she glared at Lacus, "To get me to be your slave, bothering me and refusing to leave me alone. Wanting me to be your personal nurse until little Mr Wimpy can walk again. You didn't even consult me and you expect me to roll over and give you my freedom for the next month!"

"Yes I do and I define what I am doing as a…..a miracle."

"A miracle?" asked Cagalli sarcastically

"Yes!" stated Athrun quickly defending himself, "What is the likelihood of you ever being even this opportunity ever again? To spend a month in refined society all expenses paid. Surely you have always dreamed of a better life."

"A better life? Quick talking crap. Look around you, this is all I will ever amount to no matter what society I'm in! I've lived life and let me tell you mine's sucked! And given an opportunity to improve myself? Like I said I'm as good as I'm going to get!" snapped Cagalli glaring at Athrun intensely, "You don't seem to comprehend that given the option I'd rather eat my arm then go with you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why am I doing this again?" asked Cagalli as she filled out the paper work for a leave of absence. Scribbling out the reason for leave for the hundredth time she scowled at the paper angrily, "What do you want me to fill in here? I did it because I was offered a place away from the hellhole for a month. Or how about, I was given no option and forced out against my will and human rights. Or better yet, why not, was given an option to improve myself for the safety of others!"

"Cagalli, you're doing this for yourself." Sighed Lacus as she continued to file paper work on patients.

"Lacus last time I checked you were the one who agreed for me! I didn't get an option and you had already cleared it with the board using this as a way for me to improve my nurse patient skills! It was done behind my back and thanks to you showing the board my patient opinion records I was practically ordered to watch over the PIG!"

"Come on, Cagalli! You get freedom for a month in a mansion. Your room will probably be as big as my office."

"Then where will I put me stuff?" asked Cagalli smiling for the first time in the last three days.

"Under the floorboards." Responded Lacus laughing at their little joke.

"Then where will the mice live?"

"Oh dear the poor mice…they will have to move into Mr. Zala's room."

"Lacus when I get back I'm still killing you."

"I know you are." Moaned Lacus

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know you probably hear this a lot but are you trying to compensate for something?" asked Cagalli in awe as she looked up at the ex-hotel turned mansion.

"No I just like my privacy."

"Barb wire and security gate level." Stated Cagalli flatly as she was lead into the building though the electric charged gates.

"Your room is down that hall about 300 metres and to your left." Responded Athrun ignoring her remark.

"Once again obvious question. If I need to go answer your whim, which I know you will force me to do," she glared at him, "How the hell am I suppose to get to you?"

"Golf carts."

"Golf carts?"

"Exactly and if I need to contact you," Athrun reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a black razor cell phone, "I'll call."

"I don't believe it!" gasped Cagalli slouching down into a comfy red sofa in what was the area just before reception to get your room key, but was now bachelor living room, "You are beyond belief!"

"I don't understand how this is so impossible to comprehend." Stated Athrun leaning on his cane lazily, "You take the golf cart there," he pointed to double doors which were apparently the garage for two golf carts, "And when I need you I phone you, not to mention you have 3000 free minutes and a lovely classical ring tone." To be honest Athrun was acting stupid just to get her peeved and to his delight it was working he could see her face working into a grimace. Usually since he lived alone and only on the bottom story he never had to use the golf carts and there was a bell if he needed anything. But to honour his lovely guest he had decided to give her all the luxuries, sure there was a room closer but he evilly had thought a golf cart ride would have been more enjoyable for her.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TURN YOUR HOTEL INTO A MANSION!" screamed Cagalli. Come on who wouldn't be peeved if they had to ride a golf cart for the next month..ok maybe not many of you…but Cagalli would be!

"Oh it's not just a mansion." Replied Athurn smiling at Cagalli

"Ok genius dazzle me." Muttered Cagalli sarcastically

"It's also Zala Corp. headquarters."

"THE WHAT!" shouted Cagalli sinking deeper into her chair, "You mean to tell me that this," she dramatically pointed to the ceiling, "Is Zala Corp. and your home."

"Yup and your home for the next month." Athrun was actually telling to truth when he said that the company was in his home. That was why they had such high security. There were actually two entrances in, one into his home, which no one was ever allowed into except friends then the second entrance where you took an elevator up to the floor you worked on. But Athrun decided it might be fun to leave out the detail that most of his employees didn't just walk into his home every morning. "_Let her be a little uncomfortable._" He thought happily, _"It'll make it more enjoyable when I tell her the truth after she's embarrassed herself_."

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" shouted a female voice angrily

"Oh no." muttered Athrun slumping down beside Cagalli keeping his leg as straight as possible.

"What do you mean oh no!"

"You're about to meet some of my employees."

"You can't be ser…"

"But I really think we need to work out our differences." Pleaded a voice obviously at the female

"HOW MANY RESTRAINING ORDERS DO I NEED TO GET!"

"None would have been nice."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HARRASMENT IS! WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

"They are two of the best employees in my company." Stated Athrun

"Sounds more like one is abusing the other." Stated Cagalli flatly. She watched as a brown haired lady quickly rounded the corner. She looked like she had just run a race the way she was panting and puffing angrily. Closely following behind her Cagalli spotted a blonde male, then she watched in shock as he tripped and well… pretty much groped the girl's butt.

"Duck." Stated Athrun

"What do you mean d…" Athrun pulled down Cagalli's head as the blonde man flew over them.

"He's taking harassment classes." Responded Athrun to Cagalli's shocked look, "And she's taking anger management." He was talking as if this justified what had just happened.

"What did he do miss a class?" asked Cagalli, "Because she doesn't seem to need anger management, she just wants to be left alone."

"Well lookie here," came the male's voice from behind them, "Athrun's got a girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend." Snapped Cagalli glaring at the blonde man

"Sure, sure. Mister punctual the board room is above my bedroom. Finally might be late." The man leered at Athrun.

"You know it's impossible for me to be late." Stated Athrun glaring angrily at the man. The brown haired girl seemed to have collected herself and was sitting beside Cagalli. That was when she noticed Athrun's cane and his leg.

"Athrun what did you do to your leg?" she asked pointing at it.

"Oh well this weekend…"

"That reminds me dude. How was your date with the witch?" asked the blonde man slapping Athrun on the back, "Get any action?"

"Eeww how can you even suggest that Dearka." Gasped the girl rolling her eyes. Her boss and his two co-workers then began to get into a discussion about Athrun's leg and some person named Meer. Realizing no one was noticing her Cagalli pulled out her book and began to read tuning out the conversation around her until.

"Oi. We forgot all about the blonde." The male obviously named Dearka stated

"I completely forgot about her. Cagalli these are my friends Dearka Elsman and Miriallia Haw." Said Athrun pointing to them as he listed them off.

"First off. It's Miss Attha to you," she pointed to Athrun, "And you don't get to call to call by my name. You two however can call me Cags." She slipped her book back into her bag and stuck out her hand to shake.

"Wow this one's got spunk, "laughed Dearka shaking her hand, "You can call me by my name."

"You can call Mir if you want that's what all my friends do who aren't pedophiles." She smiled politely at Cagalli, "And you know what I think we share the same interest in boys. Hate them!"

"No kidding."

"So how does a hot chick like you end up with Mr. No-fun." Asked Dearka

"He forced me to come and work for him by bribing the hospital." Responded Cagalli blandly, "I have to be his nurse for the next month."

"Poor kid. He's probably going to pick on you. He likes doing it to everyone." Sighed Dearka, "He's got a very evil mind." He tapped the side of his head.

"HEY!" barked Athrun

"Well I got to go now Cagalli," said Mir blandly, "And don't believe everything he says," smiling cheekily at Athrun she continued, "There's a bedroom right though those doors." She pointed to double mahogany doors and laughed at Athrun's face that had contorted in anger, "Remember Athrun golf carts destroy to environment."

**

* * *

**

I have no idea if golf carts destory the environment so don't ask. Let's just say in my story they do. Seems Cagalli won't have to use them anyway since she now knows that there's a room closer to his majesty Athrun. What will happen next for these two? Actually i have no idea yet...he he...

Ciao from theuninspired author,

OVP


	4. Blackout

HIA guys! Another update from the oh-so-fab me! The next update will be for the long awaited BF chapter 16. Since I need to finish Bf to give my full attention to this story. So look for that update, which may be in 1-2 weeks! Now let me honor those funny reviewers. Today we honor SolidDreamer, The Jackle, f4ll3n4ng31, **rain angst** (True true. Thanks very much!), IYGU, SacredBlade, **meow meow** (Yup AxC is the best couple! Mucho thankos for reviewos!), Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe, iamalittleteapot, Angel's Princess, PINKSISA, Cagallifan, Cari-Akira, daisukiasu'n'caga, MELCAR16, gseedlover, 3fi-pina3, Kitty-Kat90013820, neji447, and saPphiRe.'.m0i. Well that's all of the awesome people! And thanks to the people who just bother to read the story!

Now for the continuing darkness of Place a Cast on my Broken Heart...

**Chapter 4: Blackout**

Picking up her belongings Cagalli proceeded to the room that Mir had pointed out.

"You can't seriously believe her?" asked Athrun, "Well can you?"

"Look given the option I'd believe your pet Dearka before I believed you." Responded Cagalli shouldering the doors and forcing her way into the room.

"Geez…" sighed Athrun following her in, "Huh? What are you staring at?" Cagalli had stopped mid-step through the door.

"Is this whole room mine!" murmured Cagalli staring ahead blankly. Turning her head left then right, she once again faced Athrun, "This whole room is mine?"

"Yes of course it's yours! Who's else would it be!" stated Athrun annoyed

"Really?"

"You make me say it again and you're getting a closet."

"If your closet is anything compared to this room. I'd have to say my apartment is smaller then your closet."

"Look it's your room for the next month so don't get used to it. You'll soon be back in your very dingy apartment soon. So don't panic." Sighed Athrun

"I don't even think my mother's house was this big." Contemplated Cagalli

"Will you stop it with the room!" shouted Athrun

"Fine, fine! What a party-pooper! I'm just enjoying the few seconds of splendor before my loathing for you sets in again, and I hate this room for eternity." Sighed Cagalli shrugging her shoulders as she threw her bag on the bed, "I mean come on, this room is very unpractical to anyone who wants to get around quickly. From the bed to the closet you have to walk 20m."

"It's a walk in closet." Smiled Athrun. Cagalli twitched.

"I KIND OF FIGURED THAT!" snapped Cagalli opening her bag angrily.

"Your style hasn't changed much." Stated Athrun looking over her shoulder, "Still looks like a funeral march, nursie."

"Har, har. You now your insults are getting old."

"Oh, are they? Well let's see what you've got in there." Said Athrun reaching absentmindedly into her bag and pulling something out. Glancing at the color her turned toward her, "See black."

"YOU PERVERT!" yelled Cagalli kicking him in the shin. And yes the one with the cast.

"What the hell are you talking about!" moaned Athrun grabbing his leg and dropping the article of clothing, "That can be classified as assault." That was when he noticed what was lying on the floor. Black underwear. "Uhhhhh….."

"GET OUT!" shouted Cagalli kicking him toward the door, "NOW! BEFORE YOUR LEG IS RETURNED TO THE HOSPITAL LACKING IT'S OWNER!" With that she shoved him out the door slamming and locking it she turned back towards her bed. Kneeling down she picked up the underwear, "These are going to have to be burned."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened to you?" asked Dearka as Athrun limped out of the elevator.

"Don't you have a job to do?" responded Athrun as Dearka twirled in his chair.

"I do. I thought I was just here to entertain the masses."

"Idiot!" shouted Mir over her cubicle, "Get to work! There's a lightening storm coming and I for one don't want to be trapped at work if there's a blackout. And since I always have to make up for your lack of work I end up staying here late."

"Is this an open invitation to spend an evening with you?" smiled Dearka

"No. It's a statement telling you work or you'll be without a job because I'm not covering today!"

"You two there's nothing to worry about. This building has a back-up generator." Sighed Athrun. This was just another regular day at the office, minus the throbbing pain in his leg. Limping to his office, he leaned heavily on his cane.

CRACK!

Falling on the ground Athrun stared at the cane.

"Looks like someone filed half-way through your cane." Said Mir examining the two pieces.

"Damn that girl."

"Well things are defiantly going to be interesting for the next month. Stated Dearka rolling himself into his cubicle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sinking onto the bed Cagalli stared at the ceiling. She had fitted her meager wardrobe into the chest of drawers in the corner and there was still room for more.

"So much for needing a closet." She muttered. For some reason staring at the ceiling always seemed to clam her down. She had no idea why, she supposed it was just the thought that you could only see so much ceiling, you could only see as far as your eyes. In her apartment the minute she sat up she would be remained of how poor it was and how there were cracks in the wall. But the ceiling was perfect as everything else in this room. She had a strange feeling that if she were to sit up she'd be over-whelmed again by the vastness of her room. Never had she ever thought of this being just **her** bedroom. All through school she had, had to share a dorm and have 2 jobs. And even though she was completely alone with all her family dead she still had never lived in any place this large. "_Seems kind of surreal_," she thought looking at the ceiling, "_Like I'm in a dream and when I wake up it will all disappear. Poof!_"

Sitting up she looked around her. Defiantly still huge at least compared to her apartment. That was one thing she'd have to remember never to take anyone except maybe Lacus to see it. She knew Zala would laugh until he croaked. Walking over to the dresser she opened the drawers. Even her clothes seem to not match the room. They were black the room was yellow. They were threadbare and worn the room was new and smelled like lilies. Sighing she began rearranging her clothes, so she'd never need to closet no big deal. It wasn't like Zala was ever going to get to look in it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is everyone." Asked Athrun later that afternoon. As he looked for his secretary.

"I already told you. A giant lightning storm is coming only idiots would be here back-up power or not." Stated Mir, "Wait why am I here?"

"I guess there's not much point working since no ones here." Sighed Athrun running a hand through his hair.

"Good I'm going home before the storm begins." Stated Mir grabbing her briefcase and heading for the elevator.

"Hey wait up!" shouted Dearka running after her into the elevator. Smiling he gave the thumbs up sign to Athrun as the door closed. Athrun listened as his screams of pain were heard throughout the building. Once again sitting at his desk he began to file paperwork.

Click.

"You can not be serious." He sighed getting out his cell phone he dialed Dearka's number.

"Hello?" came the muffled voice of his dim colleague.

"Hi Dearka. It's your boss."

"Athrun you won't believe it I'm trapped in a elevator with Mir."

"BAKA!" shouted a voice obviously Mir's

"The power is out Dearka." Stated Athrun

"I think I know that." Stated Dearka over the phone

"I sent you down a week ago to check on the generator."

"Oh I was supposed to do that."

"YES!"

"I guess I forgot good thing huh. I get to be in an elevator with Mir!"

"IDOIT!" shouted Athrun, "How am I supposed to get down to my floor."

"Don't we have emergency power?"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CHECK IT! YOU IDOIT AND YOU DIDN'T!"

"Oh yeah. Can't you take the stairs."

"In the dark down twenty flights of stairs. Yeah real safe."

"Have fun."

"I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!"

Beep. Beep.

"Huh what's that?" came Dearka's voice confused.

"It's call waiting." Murmured Athrun, "_Who else has my number?"_ Pushing the button a very loud voice came over the phone.

"I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'VE NOTICED BUT IT'S A BLACKOUT!"

"Yes I've noticed." responded Athrun irritated by the rowdy blonde

"Well, why don't you have emergency power? In a building like this it's usually a must." Her voice snapped over the phone. Cagalli was trying to find the way out of her bedroom. The room was so huge she kept bumping into random things she didn't even know were in the room. Hitting a low stool Cagalli fell over and lost her grip on the phone.

"My idiot worker Dearka forget to check the generator." Came Athrun's hazy response from somewhere in the room. Cagalli cursed angrily.

"ZALA CAN YOU SPEAK UP I LOST THE PHONE!" shouted Cagalli trying to locate the phone. She muttered a series of foul words as her head hit the bed.

"You can't be serious." Said Athrun into his phone. Straining to hear the response Cagalli's hands moved in the direction, or at the least the direction she thought was the phone.

"CAN YOU PLEASE SPEAK LOUDER! LITTLE HARD TO HEAR YOU WITHOUT A PHONE!" Athrun rolled his eyes as he switched back to his call with Dearka. But for some reason the phone was dead, "Don't tell me that idiot didn't recharge his batteries."

"OPEN THE DOOR!" shouted a voice from the darkness somewhere to Athrun's right, "_Don't tell me…."_ Hearing a click Athrun watched as two people stumbled towards him from in-between the desks and chairs. One was being bossy and loud while the other was trying to make passes at the companion. You guessed it Mir and Dearka stumbled into his office.

"Hey dude how's it going?" asked Dearka sheepishly trying to find a chair and talking in Athrun's generally direction.

"Har, har. How the hell did you get out of the elevator?" asked Athrun

"I would have done anything to get out the elevator." Stated Mir's voice through the darkness, "Lucky for us the emergency door opener on the elevator isn't controlled by electricity it's controlled by a crank in the elevator that can open the doors."

"And when we opened the door whop-te-dee we were on the 14th floor. And you were right going up those stairs was no fun!" groaned Dearka.

"HELLO!" shouted a voice

"Oh I almost forgot," gulped Athrun reaching for his cell phone, "Uhhh hi, Miss. Attha."

"DON'T YOU HI ME! I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR THIS PHONE IN THE DARK AND YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A LIVELY CHAT WITH YOUR WORKERS!" Holding the phone away from his ear to preserve his hearing Athrun sighed, "I don't suppose you two could help me down the stairs?" he asked Dearka and Mir.

"Great now we're your nurses!" muttered Dearka

"I HEARD THAT!" screamed the phone

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I had to carry you down 20 flights of stairs briefcase and all." Moaned Dearka as he rubbed his back. For the last twenty minutes Dearka, Mir and Athrun had journeyed down to the first floor with only the light of their cell phone screens. Trust me there was a lot of falling and swearing.

"Look what the cat dragged," stated Cagalli as she rounded the corner with a candle, "One idiot, Dearka and Mir."

"Thank goodness you've got a candle I don't think I could have stood stubbing my toe one more time." Moaned Mir sinking into a chair and sighing heavily, "Besides getting the fuss-budget down the stairs wasn't any picnic."

"Here," said Cagalli holding out another candle to Athrun, "You take this one."

"I'm going to ask a very obvious question. If one hand is holding my cane and the other is holding my briefcase where am I going to put a candle?" asked Athrun

"Fine if you two don't want it. Tell me which direction the kitchen's in I'm going to go raid the fridge," said Cagalli happily, "Coming Mir?"

"Hey you can't leave us men in the dark!" shouted Dearka

"We can. And we will!" smiled Cagalli happily as she and Mir walked towards the kitchen.

"Great we're back in the dark!" moaned Dearka, "OOOWWW!" Half of Athrun's had just made contact with Dearka's face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the boys stumbled around in darkness trying to find where the girls had gone, the girls were seeing what was in the freezer.

"ALRIGHT! Ice cream!" exclaimed Mir pulling out two cartons, "We can't let these go to waste!" Cagalli grabbing the container of chocolate thoughtfully took a spoonful, as she a Mir walked toward the living room. Holding the candle up the both sunk into the sofas and placed the candles in a candleholder on the table. Sighing Cagalli took another helping of her carton.

"If you keep eating like that you're going to get f…"

"One fat comment and your face hits the wall before you can say help." Responded Cagalli flatly at Athrun who had finally managed to make it to the living room, sat down across from her.

"Geez what is it with you." Muttered Athrun dully, "You're always trying to be uncute." Leaning back in the chair he waited for the explosion. Nothing happened.

"Well," said Mir standing up, "I guess I'll take a candle and be going."

"You can't." stated Athrun

"What do you mean I can't!"

"The underground parking lot doors are run on electricity."

"Ok then genius what do you suggest we do until we have power." Slurred Mir angrily

"How about a game?" suggested Dearka coming out from the shadows, "And thanks a lot boss for ditching me in the dark."

"Uhhh! You're welcome." Smiled Athrun as he responded sarcastically

"Meeh any ideas for a game?" asked Cagalli. All of them sat blinking there for a few minutes.

"I've got an idea," began Athrun, "How about we play 'I'm the dullest person because…'"

"Please," muttered Cagalli, "Pick a game we all have a chance of winning."

"I know that game," stated Dearka, "Everyone is given pennies and then when someone makes a statement if you've done what they said you give them a penny. The person with the most dullest pennies is declared the dullest person."

"Like I said pick a game that we all have a chance of winning."

"How about Mir goes first." Stated Athrun ignoring Cagalli. Licking her spoon thoughtfully Mir stared dully back at them.

"I've got no idea what to say. I'm the dullest person because I've never gone repelling, or mountain climbing, or bungee jumping, or sky diving. But no one ever would do that kind of thing…"

Clink. Clink……Clink.Clink. Sighing Cagalli dropped three pennies in front of Mir.

"HEY! Don't look at me like that! You only live once!" snapped Cagalli as her three companions stared at her.

"I think we all know who's going to lose." Said Athrun rolling his eyes in Cagalli's direction.

"Oh yeah! I'm the dullest person because I've never been kissed!" shouted Cagalli, "_Uh-oh! I did it that time_!" Cagalli's cheeks burned red as she waited for someone to drop pennies in front of her.

Clink. Dearka placed a penny in front of her, and Mir slid towards her. But Athrun didn't move.

"Oh so Mister Rich-boy has never been kissed?" asked Cagalli raising an eyebrow, "How shocking! Maybe he will win after all! He does seem to have the most boring life." Ignoring her comment Athrun thought about what he should say. How was he going to beat never been kissed?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's my update! Hope it wasn't too bad! Look for the next update in BF! Sighs little boring for me at the moment, must concentrate on working on BF. Well i hope you're all having a good summer.

Ciao from the bored/boring author

OVP


End file.
